


Back to the Underground

by Bubblepie



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblepie/pseuds/Bubblepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah is back in the Labyrinth. This time for a very different reason. The Labyrinth is dying and Jareth needs help from the only person that can help him. Marik, Jareth's younger brother is trying to control all of the Underground and hopefully Sarah will be able to stop him just in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return

 

Sarah awoke with a start, panting like a warhorse. Nightmares flooded her head as she tried to calm her breathing. I mages of war and people falling dead in front of her, screams of terror from the innocent. Her body was being weighed down by heavy armor. Her hands grasped a sword for dear life, slicing down everyone that was in her way. They were going to win. But, who were they?

                Shaking her head then removing the covers from her body, she noticed a pool of blood between her legs. “Aww crap-“ she groaned. “-not again.” She quickly ran to the bathroom to change her clothes and to stop the flow of blood. “Whenever I get that stupid dream, something always ends up happening to me.” She sat down on the side of the tub to look for the source of the bleeding.

                Sarah started to feel faint when she saw a gash on the inner part of her left thigh. It looked as if a long knife was slowly dragged along her skin, opening it. Red ooze was still seeping out, calming draining her. Taking deep breaths to keep herself conscious, Sarah looked around for a bandage and something to clean the cut.

                Stopping to take a quick look in the mirror, she saw how dreadful she looked. Her dark, long hair was in a tangled mess. Her face was ghostlike, while her lips were a dark shade of red. Her usually bright, brown eyes were now dark and empty. Her skin was tight against her body, her bones threatening to break free. From the corner of her eye, she saw what she was looking for, grabbed it, and began to bandage herself up.

                While wrapping the gauze around the bandage to keep it in place, Sarah was thinking to herself. “Why is it always the same dream? I don’t ever remembering something like that happening. Does it mean something? And what do I do with it?” Hissing in pain, she didn’t realize how tight she was wrapping the gauze until she looked down seeing red seep through. “God dammit!” she got up and went to fetch her car keys, deciding that stitches were the only way to stop it.

Not 15 minutes later, she was sitting in the doctor’s office, ready to receive the treatment. When the doctor began his work, Sarah heard something, a voice, in the back of her mind. “Your time is almost up.” It had said. The voice sounded raspy and old. Shivers spread over Sarah’s body, giving her goosebumps.

                Once Sarah was back at home, she threw her keys into the bowl next to the front door. “Hey Sarah.” She heard from behind her back. Sarah slowly turned around, her blood turned cold and she held her breath. The voice sounded familiar, but she wasn’t sure. She let out a small yelp when she saw what looked like a tiny human standing in the middle of her living room.

                “Hoggle? Is that you?” she rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

                Hoggle smiled, happy with the recognition. “Yeah, that’s me. Haven’t seen you in a while. Have you missed us?” he waddled towards her.

                “What are you doing here?” I mean-“ Sarah shook her head. “-yes, of course I have, but how the hell did you get here?”

                Hoggle’s eyebrows rose at the choice of her words. “I am here to bring you back. We need you more than you think. Haven’t you received any of our warnings?”

                Sarah shook her head in confusion. “Take me back!? You need me!? What are you talking about? And what bloody warnings are you talking about?” Sarah sat down on the couch and Hoggle joined her, placing a hand on her thigh.

                Hoggle looked down at his lap and Sarah had her legs pulled up to her chest and her face was hidden in her knees. He sat there and watched her until she finally took a deep breath and lifted her head slightly to look at him and whispered, “I am so fucking confused.”

                Her friend looked her deep in the eyes. “Have you not received any cries of help? Well, damn you Jareth.”

                Sarah quickly shot up and stared down at Hoggle. “Cries of help? What do you mean? Is he in danger? Tell me!”

                Hoggle sighed, shaking his head. “It might be best if I just showed you.” With a wave of his hand, a mirror appeared showing the appearance of the Goblin Kingdom at that very moment. Sarah gasped at the sight. But, just as fast as the mirror appeared, it was gone. “Sarah, have you been having any nightmares lately?”

                Sarah turned and looked at her friend. “How did you know?”

                “Jareth and I have spoken to the others and we have been sending you dreams of what could happen if you don’t come back.”

                “Have you guys been leaving marks on me as well?”

                Hoggle tilted his head to the side. “Marks?”

                Sarah lifted the hem of her skirt to show Hoggle the cut that was placed on her skin last night.

                “No Sarah, none of us have left any kind of mark on you. We would never want to hurt you.” Hoggle explained as he examined the cut. Sarah could see the sympathy and worry in his eyes.

                “Oh,  I know Hoggle, but I wanted to ask.”

                She was about to something more, but before she could, he hopped off the couch and held a hand out towards her. “Sarah, that isn’t a good sign. Please, will you come back to the Labyrinth and help us? We will help you in return.”

                Sarah took a moment to think about the options that were in front of her. She could either go see what was happening to the place that she thought was once magical, or she could stay home and deal with her own problems. The way her friend was begging her to go back, made it seem as if everything, including the magic, was dying. But, on the other hand, she didn’t want to have to face the man that she once loved nor the place that she wanted to call home. She took a deep breath while she slid her hand through her hair, pushing her bangs back. “Fine, I will go. But, Jareth better not have threatened you to come get me.”

A wide smile spread over Hoggle’s face. “Thank you, Sarah!” He went and hugged her tightly around her leg. “And no, Jareth did no such thing. I swear I tell the truth when I tell you that the Labyrinth is in trouble.”

                With the wave of his hand, wind started to devour them both. Sarah had to hold back her hair with her spare hand to keep it from whipping her face. Once the wind had died down, Sarah let out a gasp when she saw the gigantic mirror standing before them. Through the mirror, she could see the Goblin City and the castle not too far behind. She would have stayed there forever to observe the scenery, but Hoggle tugged at her arm for her to follow him.

                Stepping through the magic mirror, Sarah frowned at the sight of the Goblin Kingdom. Most of the Goblin’s homes have been shattered. Doors were gone, pieces from windows were scattered along the ground. She placed a shaking hand over her mouth when she caught the sight of a few goblins in a pile, with blood surrounding their bodies. By the armor that they were wearing, she could tell that they were part of the King’s army.

                “Wh-what happened here?” Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

                “The Labyrinth has been attacked and now we are at war.” Hoggle explained in almost a whisper. “Now, come on. I need to take you to the castle.” Hoggle turned and started walking in that direction.

                Sarah’s hand left her mouth and she stood her ground. “Why do I have to go there? I don’t want to see him.”

                “Don’t worry Hogsmell, I can take it from here.” A familiar voice said from behind. Sarah whipped around , seeing the one man she ached to see since she had left there many years ago. He still looked as handsome and dangerous as he had back then. He wore black tights and a white poet shirt that was open at the top. His black boots were still the same, reaching up to his knees. His blonde, unruly hair shined in what was left of the sunlight. His beautiful dark eyes watched as Sarah looked him over. When Sarah got to his lips, she could see him smile as if he knew what she was thinking.

                “Hello precious-“ Sarah looked him dead in the eyes. “-I am grateful that you could make it and I think it is time for you to know why you are here.”


	2. Marriage?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah possesses a great power within her that could help the Underground, but she isn't able to use that power until a specific something happens. Sarah hates this idea, while Jareth loves it.

Sarah stood there for what seemed like hours, then turned and looked at Hoggle in horror. “You told me that you didn’t bring me because Jareth had told you to.” Sorrow filled her eyes.

                Hoggle held up his hands in defense. “Oh no, don’t give me that look. I swore to you that that wasn’t the case. I did not even know that he would appear. I was just going to take you to the castle so you could rest up, and then I was going to explain to you what was going on.”

                Sarah’s hands turned pale white as they formed into fists. She felt so much anger running through her body that she felt like punching a brick. She had never thought of hurting her friends, but she felt deceived. She wanted to break Hoggle’s jaw.

                Jareth knew of Sarah’s temper and that was one thing that he loved about her, but he didn’t want her to take it out on him, even though he despised Hoggle. So, he stepped in between them to break it up. “I hate to admit this love, but your friend is correct. He has done none of this for me.”

                Sarah shook her head, confused. “Then why are you here? I don’t want to-“ She was suddenly cut off when she felt pressure against her lips. It took her a moment to realize that Jareth was kissing her. Sarah could feel her cheeks start to burn from her blushing and her hands went to rest on his chest, gently pushing against him. Hoggle took this as a sign to leave and scurried away.

                When Jareth finally pulled away, he smiled when he saw the look on Sarah’s face. She was so beautiful to him. He always wanted to touch that dark, silky hair of hers while her brown eyes drunk him in every way possible. Her body, on the other hand, made him depressed. She seemed so fragile, that maybe one touch could break her. Her bones were threating to break through her pale and delicate skin.

                Shaking her head, she shot a death glare at Jareth. “What the hell is wrong with you? You think that just because I am in your kingdom, that you can just up and kiss me whenever you’d like?” She forcefully jabbed a finger against his chest, which made him take a step back. “Well, you had better think again-“ She was once again cut off when a hand covered her mouth and she saw Jareth with his head down, rubbing his right temple with the other.

                “You talk way too much, my love. Shut your trap for five minutes and let me explain.” After a moment of silence, she nodded her head and he removed his hand. When she still hadn’t made a sound, Jareth smiled weakly and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her body close to his. “I have missed you, my precious. I just got caught up in the moment. I do apologize, but there are more pressing matters to attend to. I am afraid that war and death had been brought upon in my kingdom. My older brother had taken notice after you had defeated me, my kingdom, along with my Labyrinth had begun to weaken without you being here..” He reached up with his other hand to softly caress Sarah’s cheek. “Sarah, I need you by my side in order to defeat that bastard brother of mine.” He looked deep within her eyes. “Please help us Sarah.”

                Sarah stood there in shock at what she was just told. She hadn’t noticed that her hand had moved to his chest. “You’re asking me for help? To fight a was against your brother? I don’t think so,/. I don’t even know the first thing about fighting.”

                “I can train you, but there is a problem.”

                “What is it?”

                Sarah, you now possess great powers because you defeated my Labyrinth, but there is only one way for you to obtain them because you are mortal.” Jareth felt his cheeks start to turn a rose shade.

                “Well? What is it?” she asked when he went silent.

                Jareth took a step back and placed one hand on his hip and the other on the back of his head. “W-well it’s a little complicated, you see. You um, well-“

                “Oh, just come out with it.” Sarah said annoyed.

                “You have to marry me.”

                Sarah smiled and raised an eyebrow. “That’s all? Well that’s not so bad.”

                The Goblin King cleared his throat. “You have to consummate the marriage as well.”

                It took a moment before Sarah knew what he meant, then her smile quickly faded. “You don’t mean-“ her hands went to cover her face. “have sex with you, do you?”

                Jareth slightly flinched at the use of that word. “We Fae do not use the word “sex”, for when two Fae find love, they mate. We mate for life Sarah, but that’s not all. If you agree to this-“ He moved her hands from her face and looked her in the eyes. “-you are to stay here forever. You must stay and be the Queen of the Labyrinth. If you leave, then the Labyrinth and its people, including myself, will start to slowly die.”

                Sarah took a step back, away from Jareth’s grasp and gathered her thoughts. “I need to thin this through before I make a final decision.”

                Jareth nodded in approval. “I will take you to your chambers then.” He held out his hand.

                Without hesitation, Sarah grasped it and took a deep breath as she started to feel the cold sensation of magic surround them.

                After a moment, she noticed that they were in the throne room. Nothing seemed to have changed since the last time she was there looking for her brother, Toby. All types of fabric were lysing about and feathers from the wandering chickens clung to everything. Sarah scrunched her nose she smelled the stench of alcohol and Goblins that surrounded them. The little creatures seemed to have stopped what they were doing to stare at her, wondering what she was doing back.

                While Sarah looked back at them, Jareth appeared behind her and rested his hand on her shoulder, making her jump a bit. “Sorry about the mess and smell, love.” His hand slowly went down her arm until he grasped her hand. He started to walk towards the stairs, pulling her with him. “Come along. Your chambers are this way.”

                Sarah silently followed him as she looked around at the paintings and marking on the walls. Suddenly, she ran into his back, not noticing that he had already stopped. She looked over his shoulder to see a gigantic door made out of mahogany. Little swirls and designs, which shaped out to look like the Labyrinth and its subjects, ran along the edges of the door. She walked around Jareth and reached for the knob, but before opening it, she turned her head to see him smiling as he gave a small nod. Opening the door, she gasped at the wonders that were before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again. It means a lot to have people reading this!


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah had just gotten back to the Labyrinth and hell is about to be struck when she least expects it. Jareth's brother finally makes his appearance and he doesn't leave empty handed.

Jareth walks in behind Sarah, softly laughing as he watches her examine the room. "Do you like it?" he asks softly as she stops in the middle of the room and turns around to look at him.

"Like it?" she scoffs. "I love it" She goes and lays on the bed, admiring how it feels like laying on a cloud. She the quickly gets up and heads toward the bathroom. "Oh my god," she gasps. "this is HUGE." There wasn't a shower, but the bathtub was big enough to be a pool and there were double doors that led onto a balcony that show the Goblin City, laid out beneath her. She walks out to the balcony and takes in a deep breath while taking in the view. Jareth appears next to her, close enough that they could touch with the slightest of movements

"I unfortunately must leave for the moment. There are preparations that I need to look into before supper. I will meet you there, but until then, take some time to yourself, clean off and get some rest. Your wardrobe is full of the finest clothes that could be made." He lightly grazed her cheek with his hand and kissed her forehead. Sarah closed her eyes for just a moment and when she went to open them, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for supporting and reading this story. I know it may not be the best XD, but I am trying. This is my first fanfic to publish,


End file.
